Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including a buried gate.
As a degree of integration and a capacity of a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device becomes increased, a distance between conductive structures (e.g., wirings or contacts) may become narrower, and/or aspect ratios of the conductive structures may be increased. Accordingly, a physical defect of the conductive structures may be caused, and a contact resistance may be increased due to a reduction of a contact area.
Therefore, methods of forming the conductive structures without a deterioration of electrical and mechanical properties have been researched for realizing a highly integrated semiconductor device.